Inescapable Truths
by Sharks Writes
Summary: Takes place right after season two. Henry was never taken. Emma tries to move forward after Storybrooke escapes destruction. Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Emma hadn't slept. She wondered if the rest of Storybrooke had been able to. Mere hours earlier they'd faced their deaths. She could imagine the relieved residents laying in bed waiting for danger to return. They were used to it.

It was when the sun rose over a still-standing, and visitor-free town that the celebration began. By that night all concern had washed away. Gone with Hook on his ship, and the attackers through their portal, and Neil to…well, wherever he ended up.

Emma passed several cheerful conversations as she walked through Storybrooke. She kept her head down to avoid being pulled into them. She was already feeling drained, and would be expected to mingle that night.

Granny's would certainly be crowded, and Emma was grateful for Mary Margaret's idea. Her town needed to celebrate.

_Her town_. It was strange. Having a place to belong, people to belong to, people to_ …to love_. She'd had distractions that kept her from thinking too hard about the changes in her life.

For now danger was at bay, and after the celebration normal life would resume. There were things for them all to get back to. Things they could no longer ignore.

The doorknob was cold in Emma's hand, but wasn't enough to pull her from her haze of thoughts. It was when she heard her boots hit the shiny wood floor that she realized what she'd done.

A seriously confused Regina stood before her in the mansion foyer, one eyebrow lifted.

"Emma?" She questioned. Her tone was an accusation, but the smile pulling at the corner of her mouth revealed her amusement.

Emma's eyes widened. "I am so sorry." She said in disbelief. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Just don't make it a habit." Regina quipped. Their eyes met and Emma felt her heartbeat speed up. The air was tense, she felt exposed. She had to look at the floor to calm her nerves.

"Is Henry ready?" She asked.

"He's on his way." Regina answered. It was in the silence that Emma felt the tension mirroring back at her. She wasn't the only nervous one.

"You know," Regina started softly. She paused, either choosing the right words or whether to continue at all. "You two can stay for dinner. If you want." Emma looked up at her, fairly surprised by the invitation.

"Oh, um," Emma felt bad turning her down. "We can't. I promised Mary Margaret-"

"It's fine." Regina said quickly. She looked away to hide her disappointment. It didn't work. Emma tried to come up with something to add, to bring out the cheerful Regina. But on this day she had nothing.

"Emma!" Henry called from the top of the stairs. He ran down to the main floor, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Hey, Kid." Emma said. Henry quickly hugged Regina.

"Bye." He said, letting go again before she could return the hug. The action left a despondent look on Regina's face. Henry grabbed onto Emma's arm and pulled her towards the door. "We're gonna be late." He insisted.

Emma followed him outside, turning to wave goodbye. Regina wasn't watching them as she closed the door, so she didn't see Emma catch her wipe a tear from her eye.

Regina's look stayed fresh in Emma's mind all the way to Granny's. It was all she could picture. Even as she listened to Henry excitedly babble on about going back to school, and even when they reached the bustling diner.

As they walked up to the door, Emma looked in at the gathering crowd. They greeted each other with hugs and wide smiles. They piled food on each other's plates while they laughed at the old jokes Emma was still learning. The perfect picture of a community. A family.

Her optimistic parents thought they could live like they'd never been separated. She was still getting used to the idea of having a family at all, let alone being a princess from a land she barely knew. She'd been proclaimed the savior of happy endings, when she barely believed in her own.

Emma was tired of the attention. She didn't want a party, all she wanted was silence. And maybe a drink.

With the most recent threat overcome, the others would want to cheer her victory. She wouldn't even get to share it with the one person who truly understood what she'd felt in that mine.

No one had bothered to invite Regina. They didn't know how to include her, too used to her role as the enemy. She wasn't one to ask either. Though, tonight she had. Minutes ago she'd asked for company, just before watching her son run off to celebrate her actions with his new family. _That look._

"Hey, Henry?" Emma said, grabbing Henry's arm to keep him outside. "I'm not really in a party mood."

"Are you okay?" Henry asked with a furrowed brow. She had no explanation for him.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Just tired. Go have fun." She gestured for him to go inside. He smiled at her with the same trusting joy as the others, before he ran to join the celebration.

There was only one place Emma could go. One person she could share the calm after the storm with. This time, she knocked. She was met with grateful eyes and tear stained cheeks. They were more welcoming than the potluck.

"You still want company?" Emma asked.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Regina admitted.

"Good. Me neither." Emma replied.

Regina opened the door wider and Emma joined her inside. They made their way to the study.

"Drink?" Regina asked, holding up a glass.

"Hell yes." Emma sighed as she dropped into one of the chairs.

The fire kept them warm, and kept the pressure from their silence. They sipped their drinks for little more than an hour. Emma wanted to be home before the others.

They shared few words when she left. Back home in her bed she pulled her blankets close, hoping to bring back the warmth of the fire. She closed her eyes, picturing Regina's study.

Her mind drifted to hopeful eyes and nervous smiles. The way they'd stolen glances at each other throughout her visit. Even in her fast approaching exhaustion, the image made her smile. And finally, she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was late. Henry had to be at school soon and she'd promised to be at Granny's almost fifteen minutes ago. Her early morning patrol had taken longer than expected. Now she walked quickly back to Main Street, hoping she still had time to eat with him at all.

She checked her watch as she turned the corner at Gold's and nearly ran into a figure standing just outside the shop. She froze. Regina's back was to her. Probably for the best, as Emma's first response was to simply stare.

She wanted to call out to her. Greet her like a good friend, the way she'd seen so many others do since the end of Storybrooke's curse. A morsel of doubt kept her silent.

Two nights had changed everything. The first held an act of protecting the town, out of a shared love for Henry and a sense of responsibility for the others. The next gave them a chance to return to normal in peace. To avoid the attention and the expectations. During both, Emma had felt a purpose.

No matter how many times she was told she had power, she didn't feel grateful for it until she had the chance to save Regina. The last time they spoke, even though little had been said, she'd felt a connection. She'd felt _comfort_. But in the three days since there had been no word from Regina. It made Emma question their progress and her perceptions.

Granted, the town had no crisis to pull them together and Henry's living schedule was now set, removing their main 'parental' conversation. (He'd written it on their respective calendars himself. No one argued.)

Emma had hoped Regina would stop by the Sheriff's Station, or summon her to a meeting. Anything to bring them back together. The longer they spent apart the more she wanted contact.

She'd sat in her office, back to long-ignored paperwork, watching the door for a visitor. Her heart skipped a beat every time her phone rang. She worried each time she left the office that Regina would show up while she was gone.

And now here she was, a few feet away. This was Emma's chance to effortlessly start a conversation. To hint at her interest without adding the pressure she herself dreaded. But even when she decided to speak she wasn't sure what to say.

Emma followed Regina's gaze down the street and saw Henry and David play-sword fighting in front of Granny's. The pair laughed as they tried to out-maneuver each other on the sidewalk.

Henry! That was it. The one person they could always talk about. The one person who almost always made them see eye-to-eye. He was her 'not quite so awkward' way in.

"Don't worry, he won't be late." Emma said. A surprised Regina spun to face her.

"I didn't think otherwise." She replied with the hint of a smile. "I'm guessing you're meeting them?" She gestured to David and Henry.

"Family breakfast." Emma explained.

"How sweet" Regina said. Her condescending tone barely hid her jealousy.

"Why don't you join us?" Emma offered. Regina's eyes lit up, but she quickly buried her eagerness behind a cold grin.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." She said. Emma didn't respond at first. She was caught in Regina's eyes, and Regina seemed to be falling into hers. They stood in silence. Emma wondered if Regina's matching look of yearning meant matching thoughts. _Feelings_. But she couldn't ask. Not here, out in the open.

"You-" Emma started, but her reassurance took too long to form. It shattered the moment and allowed Regina to interrupt her.

"Don't worry, I have work to do." She said quickly, using their pause to escape. She walked to her car, getting in without another glance at Emma.

"-wouldn't be intruding." Emma concluded under her breath as she watched the car pull away.

Regina had been lying about her work, and her hasty exit concerned Emma. The past few days it had been Regina's absence that took up Emma's thoughts. Now it was her rush to leave the conversation that had Emma preoccupied.

She jogged across the street and was met with broad smiles and strong hugs. As she and Henry followed David into Granny's, she took the opportunity to get her son's input. She pulled him aside.

"Is your mom okay?" She asked softly. Henry shrugged. It occurred to Emma that anything short of tormenting the town was probably 'okay' to him.

"I don't know. She mostly just stays in her office." He explained. "Are you worried about her?" His question made Emma second-guess how well she was hiding her current inner struggle.

"She's been through a lot." She replied.

"Yeah, but she has friends now." Henry pointed out. "Because, she saved everybody."

Emma smiled at him. It was a nice thought. As she followed Henry to their table she wondered if Regina knew she had earned her place in the town. And if the residents of Storybrooke were ready for her to join them.

Once Henry was at school, Emma couldn't keep herself from walking to Town Hall.

In the past week she'd felt more at ease with Regina than anyone else. If Regina didn't feel the same, she had to know. Maybe then she could start to move on. Though she hoped with all her heart she wouldn't have to.

The door to Regina's office was open but Emma knocked on it anyway. She figured startling Regina again wouldn't help her cause. She was met with a questioning look.

"Are you busy?" Emma asked.

"Did you need something?" Regina replied. Any longing from earlier had dissipated, or been locked away.

"We should talk." Emma continued anyway.

"Should we." Regina stated, clearly against the idea.

"A lot has happened lately. To everyone." Emma acknowledged. There was a flash of sadness on Regina's face, but it quickly hardened.

"Is Archie out doing _your_ job? Or is no one policing Storybrooke today." She countered.

"I think it'll be okay." Emma said dryly.

"Maybe you should have a little more enthusiasm for your position." Regina told her. Emma was taken aback by her hostility.

"Regina, what's going on?" She asked, her patience running thin. "I haven't seen you in days, and the other night-"

"The other night I needed a warm body to keep me from being alone." Regina sneered. "You provided that. It meant nothing. I _felt _nothing."

"And in the mine?" Emma asked, "Did you feel something then?" Regina looked down at her desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Her tone was softer, but her body was tense. Emma let her eyes wander over Regina. Her words didn't match her movements. Her glare was held loosely together over pained eyes and a quivering lip.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Emma asked. She'd wanted the question to dissolve Regina's mask, but it only brought on suspicion.

"Why are you even here?" Regina asked, "To check up on me? You think I'm a threat." she accused. Emma put up her hands defensively.

"Whoa. That is _not_ what's happening. I'm just trying to help." She explained.

"I didn't ask for your help, Miss Swan." Regina snapped. Emma was at a loss. This wasn't her Regina, it was someone trying to send company away. Emma had done the same plenty of times and knew they would get nowhere.

"You know what, maybe I should go." Emma said, giving in.

"Maybe you should." Regina agreed. Her eyes screamed the opposite, but Emma didn't know if she had the energy to pry out the truth. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. The questions had already started.

Had she been mistaken? Had the other night really been nothing? She knew Regina was lying, but with her history, a part of her was certain she wasn't wanted. Especially not by the one person-

She rushed out of the office before the thought could continue. There was an ache in the pit of her stomach. The further she got form Town Hall, the more it grew. Pain crept through her chest and throbbed behind her eyes. The sidewalk blurred in front of her as hot tears leaked down her face.

She bee lined for her office, where she could hide for the rest of the day. Being alone didn't help much though. By that night the pain had simply dulled into a weight on her shoulders.

When she returned home, even through dinner with her family and attempting to help Henry with homework, the heaviness stayed with her. And when she lay down in bed, it threatened to tear her apart from the inside out. She recognized the pain. It was a familiar bedfellow. _Hopelessness._ She needed air.

Storybrooke's streets were vacant. Ten thirty felt like two in the morning. Usually a walk organized Emma's thoughts and pushed the worst of them away. Tonight it just made her cold.

She needed advice to figure out what to do next. Input from somewhere other than her own unsettled mind and from someone who knew more about her problem. First, she had to be brave.

She knocked softly on the apartment door, a little worried her friend would be…busy. Within seconds it swung open. Ruby stood before her, wearing a thin red robe tied loosely over a black lace nightgown. Emma could see a teapot heating on the stove.

"Good timing." Ruby chuckled.

"Can I talk to you?" Emma asked. Ruby's brow furrowed out of concern and she motioned her into the apartment. Emma entered and sighed as she sat at the kitchen table. When Ruby sat across from her, bright eyes burrowing past Emma's forced smile, the tears returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby slid a cup of hot chocolate in front of Emma. Emma wrapped her hands around the mug and lifted it to her lips. The liquid warmed her throat, helping her regain composure.

Ruby watched her cautiously, waiting until Emma cleared her throat to speak.

"Ok, spill." Ruby prodded.

Emma sighed. She felt silly. She had been given everything she wished for her entire life. She had her family. Parents, a son, loyal friends, and still she didn't feel complete.

"It's Regina." Emma said.

"I knew it!" Ruby exclaimed, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Knew what?" Emma defended. "I'm just worried about her."

"Worried is ranting to me about her over lunch. Crying into your hot chocolate instead of going to sleep?" Ruby chuckled. "I know love when I see it." She smiled broadly at Emma.

Emma stared into her mug, embarrassed. But there was a reason she went to Ruby for help. She needed to know what to do next. How she could get through to Regina. Her unsuccessful efforts plagued her. She refused to give up, to believe that this was her fate.

"When I was with Neil, there was a moment when I knew I would do anything for him." She started. "In that mine, I felt it again, with Regina. And there was a moment when it felt like maybe she would do anything for me too." Emma looked up at Ruby.

"Was it the magic?" She continued, "I know I'm new to it and she's definitely not. But when we knew we stopped that diamond, she looked at me and I swear she felt it. Our connection. I have to know if that was real."

"Then you have to tell her how you feel." Ruby urged. "It's the only way to find out."

"She doesn't even want me around." Emma said. "I thought we were doing okay, but when I tried to talk to her she pushed me away."

"Maybe she's scared." Ruby suggested, her tone now serious.

"Of me?" Emma asked.

"Herself. Hurting you." Ruby told her. "Trust me, knowing you're capable of hurting someone you care about is terrifying."

"What did it take for you let people in again?" Emma asked.

"We didn't give her a choice." Belle's voice sounded from behind Ruby. She stepped into the kitchen as she finished buttoning her coat. Ruby turned to smile at her, but the smile disappeared when she saw the coat.

"Are you going out?" Ruby asked, clearly disappointed.

"I am. I've got lots of work to finish at the library." Belle replied.

"It's so late." Ruby whined. Belle kissed her on the top of her head.

"I'll be back before you know it." She looked over at Emma. "Show Regina you trust her good side, and maybe you can help her trust it too." She smiled and headed for the door. Ruby watched her leave, turning back to Emma after the door thudded shut.

"Having someone to tell you you're not the monster you think you are? It changes everything." She said softly. "I had people who believed in me and showed me I was more than my past. After that I could allow myself to be happy."

"You think I can do that for Regina?" Emma asked.

"I think you have to try." Ruby answered. "She could be your happy ending. You have to show her you'll always be there for her."

If that was the case, she was off to a terrible start. But it had been less than a day since she let Regina's defenses run her off. There was still time to find the truth. To reach past the fear and take Regina's hand. To lead her from the darkness they'd lived in for so long.

"I have to go." Emma said suddenly. She stood and headed for the front door, Ruby's excitement lifting her from her own chair at the same time.

"Now?" She asked. Emma pulled the door open.

"I've already waited too long." She called over her shoulder as she left.

Emma tried to assemble her thoughts as she raced to Regina's. She wanted to have the perfect speech, but she reached the mansion far too soon. She knocked without knowing what she would say, only that this time she wouldn't let Regina push her away.

She remembered how late it was as she waited for a response. The lights were on in the house, but maybe this was a conversation best left for the morning. Too late. Regina pulled the door open, worry flooding over her when she saw Emma.

"Is Henry okay?" She asked.

"He's fine. I'm here to see you." Emma replied.

"Why?" Regina seemed suspicious. This wasn't starting well.

"Can I come in?" Emma asked.

Regina hesitated, glancing over Emma's shoulder for… backup? When she saw Emma was alone she stepped aside to let her enter.

The second Emma walked into the foyer she knew nothing could stop her. She turned to watch Regina close the door and join her in the room. As they stood under the bright chandelier, warm light circling them, she felt brave.

Maybe it had been Ruby's words, maybe it was that Regina let her in at eleven pm, or maybe it was the way their eyes met as they stood in a comfortable silence. Whatever had led her to this moment, she couldn't let it slip past her again.

"I'm here about our magic." Emma admitted.

"We don't have to talk about it." Regina told her, but Emma had learned her lesson.

"Yes we do." She demanded. "Because it's so much more than that."

"Nothing has changed." Regina argued.

"Everything has changed. I won't let you pretend it hasn't." Emma challenged. Regina almost seemed relieved to hear it. She didn't stop Emma from continuing.

"You saved this town, and you saved our son. In the mines, what we did together," Emma shook her head, part of her still in disbelief. "It was intense."

"It was." Regina agreed, eyeing Emma warily. Emma could see her searching for a motive, or some hidden plot to explain the confession. "Why are you saying all this?" She asked.

"Because you don't have to be alone." Emma replied.

"I know how this works." Regina shot back. "I do something selfless, I get a few 'thank you's, and then everyone finds a reason to call me evil again. Maybe they're right to."

"You are not evil." Emma insisted. "I know there's good in you, I can see it." She was getting worked up. She could feel her muscles buzzing as her nerves morphed into excitement and hope. When she saw the anger in Regina falter she knew it was time.

"I love you." She blurted out. Regina took a step back, her shock quickly turning into confusion. Emma wondered how long it had been since Regina heard those words from someone who truly meant it. She seemed unable to decipher the message.

When Regina didn't respond the nerves came back, and Emma's confidence started to slip away. She stared into Regina's eyes, looking for anything that might be reaching back. Anything to keep her talking.

She took a step forward and saw it. Amidst the anger and fear Regina clung to, behind the slowly building tears, was a glimmer of need. The same need as Emma's. The same need that kept her up at night and built the tension between them. And that was enough for Emma.

"I'm not going anywhere." She added, this time much quieter.

Emma had done as Ruby and Belle had instructed. It had to work. All Regina had to do was say yes, or nod, or even just reach for her. Reach for the happy ending she deserved.

Emma's heart nearly stopped when Regina stepped forward, determination suddenly etched across her face. In an instant Regina's arms were wrapped around Emma's shoulders, and before Emma could form a thought their lips were pressed tightly together.

When Regina pulled away it took a second for Emma to find her breath. With their faces inches apart, Emma stared into Regina's tear-filled eyes. There was something there. Something Emma had rarely seen, but now glowed at full force. _Hope_.

"I love you too." Regina whispered. A smile rose from beneath her tears. A genuine, joyful smile. That was reward enough. But as a bonus, Emma slid her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her back in for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke to bright sunlight and a sleeping Regina snuggled up to her side. She leaned over and kissed Regina on the forehead. Regina stirred, her eyes flickering open. With heavy lids she looked up at Emma.

Emma let her eyes wander over Regina's face, soaking in her beauty. Her hands slid across Regina's back as she pulled her into an embrace. She reveled in the feel of soft skin as if it were her lifeline. She felt Regina's arms wrap tightly around her. It warmed her heart.

Regina lifted herself closer and nuzzled into Emma's neck. Emma tangled her fingers in Regina's hair. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back to rest against the headboard. She didn't dare look at the clock. It would force them out of this moment.

"Why did you come back?" Regina murmured. Emma thought for a moment. It was an odd question to hear so early. But if an answer would somehow put Regina at ease, she would answer.

"Well, I was thinking about you and I couldn't sleep." Emma paused to yawn, earning a warm chuckle from Regina. "So I went and talked to Ruby, who basically said I'd be a fool not to. She was right." Emma acknowledged with a smile.

"You talked to Ruby about me?" Regina asked. She sounded surprised that she would be a topic of conversation.

"She's my friend. Isn't that what they're for?" It was a partially serious question.

"I wouldn't know." Regina replied softly. It was painful to hear. Emma understood how Regina felt and she wanted to make it better. For both of them.

Emma hooked a finger under Regina's chin and lifted her gaze to meet her own. She kissed Regina lightly on the lips, pulling back only to hover within grazing distance. She didn't need words. The gesture alone made Regina smile.

Their silence was interrupted by Emma's cell phone ringing somewhere in the room.

"Don't you dare." Regina warned.

Emma closed the space between them, pressing her body firmly against Regina's. This time her kiss was unrestrained. Her pulse quickened as her tongue wandered. But she couldn't ignore that the day had begun. When the phone stopped ringing she pulled away slowly.

"I'm sheriff." Emma sighed. Today she resented it. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 10:20. "And late. It could be important." She reluctantly climbed out of bed and walked over to her jacket, left unceremoniously on the floor.

She pulled her phone from a pocket just as it started ringing again, and answered.

"Sheriff." She greeted. It was Ruby. A panicked Ruby. She only had to listen for a few seconds to understand the urgency in her friend's voice.

"I'll be right there." She said. She hung up and started gathering the rest of her clothes from the floor. Regina sat up.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Ruby. Belle is missing." Emma replied as she pulled on her jeans. "I'm meeting Ruby at Granny's." She picked up her shirt and saw that half the buttons were no longer attached. She looked over at Regina, who smiled innocently.

"Oops." Regina shrugged.

Emma sped to Granny's. David was speaking calmly with Ruby, a comforting hand on her shoulder, when she arrived. Mary Margaret saw Emma step in and joined her by the door.

"Ruby said the library was torn apart. Who would do this?" Mary Margaret asked, worry radiating from her. Emma instinctively put a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"We'll find her. I know we will." She reassured her. Mary Margaret smiled lightly.

"David said the same thing." She said, looking between her daughter and husband's matching poses. Emma's outfit caught her attention and her brow furrowed.

"Have you worn that before?" She asked, as if the garment was familiar, but out of place.

"Oh, I uh." Emma stammered. _Regina's shirt. _Of course it didn't go unnoticed. "It's laundry day." She pushed past Mary Margaret to approach Ruby.

"What can I do?" Emma asked.

"Mary Margaret and I will ask around, see if anyone saw anything." David offered as he headed for the door. He and Mary Margaret walked quickly outside, where Leroy waited for them.

"I think I can track her." Ruby added, "But if whoever took her is using magic, I can't defend us. I need you for that."

"I don't know." Emma said. She was uncertain about the idea. "I'm not sure how reliable my use of magic is. Did you talk to Gold?"

"I tried." Ruby replied. "He's in bad shape. Barely said anything, looked right through me…" She trailed off, her worry spiraling into self-doubt. Belle had left Gold when his grief left him basically unresponsive. Emma couldn't bear to see Ruby feel guilty for being happy.

"Who knows how long he was looking for Neal." Emma argued, "His son is dead. You didn't do that to him" Ruby smiled halfheartedly at Emma's attempt to convince her.

"He needs someone. I'll always feel like I took that away." She admitted. She looked at the floor, sadness clouding her face. Her dark thoughts returned her urgency. "We should start at the library." She declared, turning to stride outside.

The library was a mess. Books were scattered across the floor, stacks of papers had been shuffled across the desk. But the mess was unorganized. It lacked the pattern a struggle would have left. It was chaos, left to instill distress in whoever discovered it.

Ruby paced in front of the door, trying to pick up Belle's scent, while Emma looked for clues. She inspected each row but didn't see anything that could have been left behind. It was a little discouraging. Not long ago, this had been her greatest skill. Now she relied on a werewolf to find the missing.

Ruby pulled the door open and joined Emma by the desk.

"I've got it." She said. "Do we have a plan?"

"Let's just find her first." Emma replied. "When we get there we'll come up with something." They turned towards the door and were startled by Regina, who stood before them.

"Maybe I can help with that." She suggested.

They ran. Ruby led the way. Her strides kept her several paces ahead of Emma and Regina, and with every step threatened to widen the space between them. They ran down familiar streets then through neighborhoods Emma had never stepped foot in.

She wondered if Regina had been over this way before. How many people had she checked up on during the curse? How many citizens had she been avoiding since it broke? There would be plenty of time for those questions. Though Emma wasn't entirely sure she wanted the answers.

Ruby slowed to a stop, allowing her backup to catch up to her. She turned from one side of the street to the other then pointed at the house on their left.

"She's here." She informed them.

They snuck up to it, trying to peer through the front windows. Emma scanned the front room from her position by the door. There was scarcely any furniture. When she didn't see anyone inside she pulled her lock pick from her pocket.

"I've got this. Keep watch just in case." She told the others.

"No need." Regina said, walking past Emma. She didn't slow her pace as she approached the door. Just before she reached it she waved a hand through the air. The door swung open before her and she strode into the house.

"Regina." Emma whispered harshly. She and Ruby glanced back at the street before following.

"Belle?" Ruby called out as she ran into the house. She headed for the stairs and in seconds was upstairs and out of sight. Emma and Regina ran after her.

"She's here!" They heard from one of the bedrooms. When they walked in Ruby was removing the cloth around Belle's mouth. She sat tied to an old wooden chair in the center of the empty room.

"Why am I always getting kidnapped?" Belle blurted out when her mouth was free.

"People like you too much." Regina offered. Belle looked over at her, just realizing she was there.

"Thanks?" Belle said, puzzled. Regina was right. Belle was kind of the perfect way to get attention. She would always be rescued. And quickly.

"Regina's right." Emma said as a crouched Ruby finished cutting Belle free. "Whoever did this was trying to lure someone here."

"Well," Ruby gestured around the room as she stood. "We've been lured. Where are they?" As if on cue, a deep voice sounded from the hallway.

"To be honest, you weren't who I was hoping for." The voice said. Emma and Regina spun to face the doorway, backing further into the room. Ruby pulled Belle behind her. Belle instinctively wrapped one arm around Ruby's waist to keep her at a safe distance.

Their lanky host stepped into the room. He had to duck to avoid hitting his head on the doorframe. His black suit was perfectly tailored to fit his thin frame. His skin was nearly translucent. When he stopped between them and their exit he straightened his tie, as if preparing for a speech.

"But I guess you'll have to do." He continued as he raised his hand chest high, palm facing them. Before he could gesture Regina interrupted the action.

"I don't think so." She said. She flicked her hand towards him and sent the wooden chair flying. It collided forcefully with the man's head, sending him to the ground.

Emma hustled over to him, pulling handcuffs from her back pocket. She turned him on his stomach and snapped the cuffs on. The others joined her, staring down at the unconscious figure.

"Anybody know him?" Emma asked. The group looked around at each other. No one spoke.

Emma and Regina waited outside for David to arrive with the sheriff's cruiser. They watched Ruby and Belle head off down the street. Ruby had an arm around Belle's shoulders. Belle leaned into her, looping an arm around Ruby's waist. They walked slowly, peacefully clinging to each other.

It was then that Emma realized how far she was standing from Regina. She stepped closer and considered reaching out the way she'd seen Belle do. She decided against it, opting for just words.

"Thank you." She said. Regina turned towards her with a questioning look. "For helping." Emma finished.

"You said she helped you make a move." Regina explained. "She brought you to me, so I guess I was returning the favor."

She looked back up at the other couple. Emma followed her gaze in time to see Ruby plant a kiss on Belle's temple.

"They won't forget it." Emma assured her. Regina didn't speak at first. Her eyes stayed trained on the strolling pair. Emma wondered how many favors Regina had ever handed out. How many of them had to go unappreciated to leave the current look of doubt on her face?

"We'll see." Regina said with a sigh. Without glancing at Emma she walked back inside to watch over their captured criminal.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for the mystery kidnapper to regain consciousness. Soon after Emma and Regina got him to the Sheriff's Station, he was back on his feet. Emma could tell the man had Regina on edge. She hadn't said a word since David dropped off the cruiser.

Regina had enchanted the cell as soon as they arrived, but she stood guard anyway. She crossed her arms as she stared the man down from a few feet away.

He towered over her. A smile slowly grew on his face as he leaned towards her. Emma thought she saw his lips move. She wasn't sure he'd spoken until Regina took a step closer to the bars and uncrossed her arms.

Emma walked forward when she saw Regina clench her fists.

"Who did you think would show up at the house?" Emma asked, putting herself between Regina and the cell. The man's attention slowly moved over to her.

"It doesn't matter." He said with a grin. "The plan has changed."

"What does that mean?" He didn't answer, instead glancing towards the door.

"Who are you working for?" Emma demanded.

"You'll find out." The man said nonchalantly. He leaned closer to the bars, lowering his voice. "But you're not quite ready." He looked to the door again.

"Expecting someone?" Emma asked dryly.

"I'm just surprised your parents aren't here." He replied. "Aren't they in charge?"

"_I'm_ the mayor." Regina said harshly. The man looked her up and down.

"For now." He told her.

Regina took a menacing step towards him but Emma lifted her arm slightly to get in the way. Regina froze, staring their captive down. She silently turned and walked into the hallway. Emma followed her.

Regina stood with her back to the office, a hand thoughtfully curled under her chin.

Emma didn't know what she was supposed to say. How she was supposed to act. How _they _were supposed to act.

Was there even a step beyond the blissful morning she'd been rushed away from? Would they ever get to see it? Emma walked closer and Regina turned to face her.

"He's right." Regina said. She started to distractedly pace in front of Emma. Emma guessed they wouldn't be talking about where the night before had left them.

"David and Mary Margaret want to be in charge." Regina continued. "They want power so they can show their friends they have a plan."

"They can't just take over." Emma tried reassured her. It didn't work.

"They'll try. Then they'll dictate when, and how we go back home." Regina said.

"You mean if." Emma corrected. This caught Regina's attention. She turned and looked Emma over. She seemed almost… disappointed.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I know you're going to take their side." Regina admitted. The distance was back between them. Emma could see it growing by the second. She stepped towards Regina.

"No. You don't." Emma argued.

All day Regina had been careful not to hold Emma's gaze for too long. She turned away when Emma got close enough for contact. Maybe Emma hadn't thought far enough ahead. Maybe they hadn't been ready.

"They're your parents." Regina said softly.

It had only been a day since Emma's grand gesture. Maybe her passion had spoken to Regina's loneliness. For a brief moment they'd been on the same page, but now Emma wasn't so sure. She was almost more confused than she'd been all week.

By the time she even considered saying something, they heard the station's front door swing open. David walked in.

"Emma." He greeted. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing useful." Emma replied. Regina walked past them, back into the main station room.

"What do we do now?" David asked.

"_We_ don't do anything. I'm the sheriff, I'll… try again I guess." Emma told him.

"That could be difficult." Regina said from the doorway. She gestured into the room and Emma walked over to her. The second Emma stepped through the door she saw the empty cell. The man was gone.

They didn't bother looking much further than the building itself. They didn't really see the point. He had after all escaped from an enchanted cell. They agreed to keep the development from spreading across town, to prevent worry. There wasn't much else they could do.

Mary Margaret was not happy with the news. Not with the escape, not with their lack of information, and especially not with how quickly they'd given up their search. To be fair she hadn't been happy about much lately. Emma guessed she was still feeling guilty about her recent encounter with her dark side.

David and Mary Margaret's conversation carried on as they cooked dinner. Emma barely listened to them, instead thinking of Regina alone at home. The Charmings were already discussing an unnecessary return to power. She'd been right.

Emma wanted to go to her but she had promised her parents another family dinner. Now she sat at their kitchen island listening to them justify their plan to one another.

"I just think we could calm a lot of fears if we were in charge." Mary Margaret said.

"I agree." David said. Of course he did. "But who knows who else is in this town. I think we should get more information before we draw too much attention to ourselves. Especially after today."

"So Regina doesn't even get a chance?" Emma spoke up. The pair turned towards her as if they'd forgotten she was listening.

"I know she's done a lot of good recently, but we still can't trust her." Mary Margaret explained.

"And who knows how she'll be when we go home." David added.

"You mean if." Emma corrected. They didn't answer her.

"She's the one who enchanted the cell." Mary Margaret reminded her softly. "She could have easily let that man out."

"She wouldn't do that." Emma insisted.

"She's done worse." Mary Margaret shot back. So had she. They were interrupted when Henry dropped into the chair next to Emma.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked. They didn't answer him.

"Did my mom do something?" He guessed. It broke Emma's heart that it was his first assumption. This wasn't how things were supposed to be for him. She certainly didn't like him listening to her parents complain about Regina.

Maybe she'd been impulsive, and maybe they hadn't been ready. But Emma didn't regret her night with Regina. Not even a little. And now she knew where she needed to be. Where _they _needed to be. She knew the next step.

"Henry, get your coat." She ordered.

They stopped at Granny's on the way. Ruby had made them a 'thank you' meal. It completed their surprise. When Regina pulled the door open Emma held up the dish.

"We brought dinner." She said with a smile.

The meal was perfect. There was no criticizing here. No plotting or whispered mistrust. There was only serving each other second helpings and laughing at Henry's terrible jokes.

Emma couldn't help watching Regina throughout dinner. It was her smile that captured Emma's attention. The way she lit up when Henry called her 'mom' and especially the way she smiled down the table at Emma during Henry's stories.

After they cleared the table and put cookies in the oven, Henry went upstairs to do homework. Emma and Regina stood in the kitchen nursing warm cups of hot chocolate.

They stood in silence. Regina deep in though, or maybe nerves, and Emma a few steps away.

Emma watched her, still in awe that anyone so beautiful could feel so alone. All she wanted was to wrap her arms around her love and tell her that everything would be all right. But she honestly wasn't sure it would be. Or that she could keep herself from taking the embrace further.

With Henry in the house, it wasn't the time. And there was still so much to figure out.

"I appreciate it. You bringing Henry here." Regina confessed.

"I'm glad I did." Emma told her.

"I thought you would be with your family." Regina admitted. Emma smiled at her.

"I am with my family." She replied. Her words brought a shy smile to Regina's face.

"Are the cookies done?" Henry called from upstairs. Emma walked to the doorway to answer him.

"Almost. Come down." She turned back towards Regina, who stared into the mug cupped in her hands. Her smile had turned into a look of confusion and… _pain._

"Regina?" Emma asked. Regina slowly looked up at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm not sure." Regina seemed to have fallen into a haze. She turned slowly towards Emma.

The mug slipped from her hands and tumbled off the island, shattering. Regina looked down at it in shock.

"I don't-" She started. But before Regina could finish her sentence she collapsed, unconscious, onto the kitchen floor. And for a brief moment, Emma's heart stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina hadn't woken up. Emma sat motionless by the hospital bed. The panic she'd felt in Regina's kitchen had dissipated in the ambulance, but now she was stuck with her worry. She'd been waiting on test results all night.

Machines beeped loudly around her. The smell of disinfectant invaded her nostrils. The rigid chair would surely leave her sore. But still she sat by Regina's side. She didn't realize how long she'd been keeping watch until the day nurses showed up for their shift.

She couldn't take her eyes off Regina. When she thought of the outcome had Regina been in the Enchanted Forest, the oxygen mask and IV were comforting. But for most of the wait they were just scary. She'd sent Henry back to her parents so he wouldn't have to witness it with her.

The squeak of a nurse's shoes nearby pulled her attention briefly. The nurse bustled between patients. Emma hadn't really noticed them until now. She wondered if they would be part of the exodus everyone seemed to expect. Had David and Mary Margaret considered the fate of anyone left behind?

Emma almost didn't notice Dr. Whale walk into the room. When he was a few feet away she registered his presence and quickly stood. Her eyes were drawn to the file in his hands.

"What do you know?" She asked. Her heart sank when he shook his head in defeat.

"Her body is shutting down, but her tests came back clean. It's like she's being drained." He lowered his voice. "I don't think it's medical." _Magic._ But whose? _Shutting down. _Whale's words swirled in her head. She was too tired to push them away and form a theory.

"We're giving her fluids, and I'll keep looking. You should really get some rest." Whale told her calmly. "We can only wait and see."

His words ran on a loop as she walked. There was something tugging at the back of her mind. Something she should know. Trying to reach it only gave her a headache. Soon she found herself at the sheriff's station.

Emma didn't want to be in her office. She wouldn't be much help to anyone when her mind was still by Regina's side. She certainly wasn't going to rest. Being further away made her worry more. _Shutting down. _

A slip of paper on her desk caught her attention. She walked over to it and saw it was a handwritten note. _Need help. Meet at Granny's. 9:30 am._

Most people knew to call her. She wondered if she just hadn't heard her cell ring, but she didn't bother to check for missed calls. She checked her watch instead. 9:15.

Maybe a walk would be better than pretending to work.

She focused on her footsteps. The even taps reminded her of the beeping hospital machines. She wondered if one would be hooked up to Regina when she went back to check on her. She wondered if anyone would think to tell her if things got worse.

Emma stared at the ground as she walked. She knew if she saw a friend she wouldn't be able to fake small talk. Or even a smile. She looked up when she got close to the diner, and was startled by the sight. For a second she thought she was imagining it.

There he was. The kidnapper. He stood a few steps closer to Emma than Granny's, watching her approach. _Waiting_ for her. It sent a chill up Emma's spine but it also gave her the answer she'd been looking for. She charged up to him.

"_You_ did this." She accused. "You did this to her."

"Maybe." He shrugged. His tone told her it meant yes.

"Tell me how to fix it." She demanded. She saw a couple figures step out of Granny's behind the man, but she ignored them.

"Hmm." The man pretended to consider the request. "No. I don't think I will."

Emma stepped forward to swing at the man. Before she could strike him David and Mary Margaret pulled her out of reach. She struggled against their hold but they kept her back.

"It's funny," The man said. "I can only feed on adults when they don't think they deserve to live." He looked her over. A sneer pulled across his narrow face. "Shame you couldn't fix that."

Without thinking, Emma thrust a hand towards the man. A crackling burst of energy shot through the space between them. It hit the man in the chest, hurling him through the air. She watched in shock as he dropped to the cement several yards away. He didn't move. Her parents let go of her as she stared down at her hand.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret yelled. "What are you doing?" Emma didn't know. She knew that she hated the man, that all she wanted in that moment was to make him suffer. But she hadn't meant it. Not really.

She turned towards Granny's. David blocked her path.

"What's going on with you?" He asked. Going on? Did he mean why was she protective of Regina? Or why wasn't she the perfectly pure savior they'd been promised.

"Emma?" David pushed. She could see his concern. She wished she had an answer for him. She just wanted to get her son and go… somewhere safe.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Emma mumbled. She tried again to walk away.

"We can't use magic to hurt people." Mary Margaret scolded. "We can't be like Regina. We're not the bad guys. " Emma paused.

"Don't." She said softly. "Don't say that about her."

"It's the truth. Why does it upset you so much?" Mary Margaret asked. After all the self-righteous jabs at Regina lately, that was all it took. Emma spun to face her mother, rage bubbling up from deep within her.

"Because I love her." She yelled. The words pushed Mary Margaret back a step.

"What!" She sounded like her head was on fire. "She's our enemy!"

"She's _your_ enemy. Not mine." Emma shot back. "I don't inherit that, and how _dare_ you suggest it with what she means to Henry."

This time they didn't stop her from leaving. She stormed into Granny's, looking around for Henry. She didn't see him at any of the tables. "Henry?" She called out anyway.

"He went outside with your parents." Granny told her from behind the counter. _Outside._ Shehadn't seen him. Had he seen what she did?

"He's not here?" Mary Margaret asked from the doorway. David stood with her. Emma pushed past them and walked quickly back out to the sidewalk.

"Henry?" She called out. She looked to the spot she'd thrown the kidnapper. He was gone. In an instant, Emma knew where Henry was.


	7. Chapter 7

This time Emma kept pace with Ruby. They ran in circles, David and Mary Margaret somewhere behind them. They'd insisted they tag along and Emma didn't have the time to argue. Ruby struggled to pick up Henry's scent. Several times they doubled back and tried a new route. Emma was losing her patience.

When they turned down the street they'd found Belle on, the door to the same house swung open. The kidnapper stepped onto the porch and pulled the door shut behind him. Tall as he was, he had no trouble blocking the entrance.

The back of Emma's mind screamed that it was too easy but her heart wasn't listening. She sprinted past Ruby. Before her trailing company could catch up she had the thin man's lapels in her fists.

"Where is he?" She growled. She pulled him close. It forced him to bend towards her but her nose still barely reached the height of the knot in his tie.

Somewhere far behind her she could hear Mary Margaret.

"Emma, no!" Still trying to tell her what to do. Assuming she was up to no good.

"Listen to your parents." The man hissed. Emma's grip tightened as her anger built up inside.

In an instant they were no longer at the house. They stood in the woods, her hands still clutching the tall man. Her head was spinning.

She pushed the man to the ground with all the strength she could muster, gasping for air. She didn't know how they'd arrived, only that just before she'd wanted nothing more than to be away from the scolding. From the orders and plans and declared fates. She'd wanted to make her own decision. Save her family herself. Because now that she had them, nothing would take them away.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. The travel had worn her out. Her knees were getting weak but her mission kept her standing.

"I want you to wake up." The man replied from his landing spot. He didn't try to stand, perhaps expecting another outburst. He simply sat upright and leaned against the base of a tree.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma demanded.

"Your parents are obsessed with hating Regina." The man explained. "For some of us, the Evil Queen is no longer a threat. There are more important things to worry about."

"Such as?" Emma asked.

"We don't belong here. The people of Storybrooke lived for twenty eight years in lives that weren't our own."

"We'll find a way back." Emma said. She was getting tired of hearing about it. This was _not_ more important than finding Henry and curing Regina.

"It's not that simple." The man was getting worked up. "In that time we also lived without princes and princesses, decrees, and sacrifices for the kingdom. Everyone knows voting, and public school, and the Internet. You really think it will be easy to give all that up? Modern medicine and casual Fridays?" He sounded almost nervous. Like he was about to miss a deadline.

"It won't be easy. And I can't change that." Emma argued.

"Not yet." The man corrected. He looked her over wistfully. "When I saw you and Regina, I could see the power you two are capable of. With Rumplestiltskin out of commission you're our only hope."

"Our?" Emma asked. "For what? And if you need Regina, why would you hurt her?" The man seemed to suddenly realize how much he'd said in his haste. He lifted a long skeletal finger to his lips to signal the end of his rant.

He looked awkward, sitting at the base of the tree. His arms dragged against the ground and his bent knees poked past the height of his shoulders. Emma couldn't tell if it was his slouch that made his limbs look so long, but paired with his sunken features he looked almost sickly.

It was his wide mouth, stretching much too far across his face, and his piercing gray eyes that kept him intimidating. The way he looked at Emma, _in to _Emma, as if he could see all her secrets and was deciding which to play with next.

"I'm rambling." The man smirked. "Besides I could be lying, right?" He was right. She had no reason to trust him. She'd been having trouble reading him as he led her mind in circles. If only there was a way-.

"You know what's next." He interrupted her thought. Emma didn't want to believe the image his words spurred in her mind. It was too far. She couldn't. She shook her head and took a step back.

The man lifted himself gracefully from the earth. He brushed off the front of his suit, examining the wrinkles her hands left, as he spoke.

"I get it. Better for me anyway. That girl of yours is one hell of a snack. So much power to siphon away, soon I'll be able to help you myself. But you know," The man shrugged when he looked up (or rather, down) at Emma. "She'll be dead."

There was something in his eyes. He was certainly having fun toying with her. But underneath it was something else. Something mirrored somewhere in Emma herself. Something so, so dark. Part of her was holding it back but so much more was embracing it.

Emma pushed him back against the tree before he could say anything more. She was committed now and didn't want to miss her chance. She hesitated, not sure she knew how. When her mind turned to Henry, alone and probably trapped, her nerves dissipated.

She stared straight ahead at the man's chest, trying to recall every anatomical illustration she'd ever seen. She flexed her right hand before thrusting it forward.

It sunk in easily. The cool, damp feel of the man's chest cavity surprised her. And really creeped her out. She grasped the still-beating organ and pulled her hand back. The man barely winced, as if he'd been through this before.

"Where is Henry?" Emma demanded. The words tumbled out of the man on Emma's command.

"The basement. There's a spell keeping him there. He'll be let out when you and I are through." He answered.

"How do I help Regina?" Emma asked. The man spoke through a clenched jaw, as if trying to keep the information inside. He rubbed his chest as he answered. The action made Emma realize how strong her grip was on the heart.

"Kill me." The tall man answered softly. "Break the connection, and she'll recover. Slowly."

"You knew you would die. Why would you do this?" Normally Emma would already be thinking of another way. One that didn't involve killing. But he did deserve it.

"Rumplestiltskin saved my life once. I've always admired his…conviction. I've been assured that you are the way to heal him." The man explained.

"Assured by who?" Emma asked. The thin man tilted his head, thinking, searching for something buried behind his gaunt face.

"I would tell you." He said slowly, "But I can't quite seem to remember."

"Well, whoever sent you, I won't help them." Emma said confidently.

"Silly girl." The man chuckled. "You've already begun."

Was this part of the plan written for her? There was no coming back from this act…was there? She didn't want to play into the hands of someone powerful enough to scrub their existence from a minion's brain. But she had no choice. Regina's fate was in her hands. _Literally_.

Emma looked down at the heart. She really noticed it for the first time. The way the dark mass inside of it swirled. The way it was clearly too small for the man and just a bit shriveled. The way it beat steadily, strongly, _bravely._

"I've accepted my fate." The man nodded solemnly to her. How was he always in her head?

"Any last words?" She asked. She'd meant it to sound apologetic, but she regretted the phrase when she heard her harsh tone.

The man peered down at Emma, studying her. For a moment she thought she saw pride in his pale eyes.

"Now you're ready." He answered.

His condescension was gone, but it was too late for it to matter. Their time was up. She needed to save her true love and bring home their son. She would have to live with this. Alone.

Emma turned towards town and started her journey through the woods. The heart beat quickly in her hand, but she pushed the thought of its suffering owner from her mind. Her back was to the Slender Man when she crushed his heart to dust.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma stood in the doorway to Henry's room. He'd gone to sleep just after they got a weak Regina into her own bed. The moon was barely enough to light the dark house. Emma had wandered between rooms for almost an hour. Part of her making sure it was safe, another part avoiding going to bed.

As she stood watching Henry sleep, she felt herself start to pine for all the nights she'd missed. Five month-old Henry crying out for comfort, five year-old Henry asking for water. She looked away from the softly breathing form to shake the regrets away.

She made sure to keep her footsteps quiet as she crossed the hall to Regina's room. Thankfully the door didn't squeak when she pushed it open. Regina lay motionless on the left side of the bed. Emma thanked the air around her that she only had to walk to the closest edge.

It felt odd sharing a bed with Regina. Her excuse was Whale's advice to keep an eye on her. She'd barely woken up for the ride home, passing back out as soon as Emma and Henry guided her to her room. The Slender Man had promised recovery but Emma still worried through the night. She lay facing Regina, curled on top of the blankets as she watched her sleep.

Her breath stopped each time Regina's paused. Her heart skipped a beat each time the house settling sounded like a footstep on the stairs. She didn't sleep that night. She didn't even close her eyes.

* * *

The bowl of soup threatened to slosh onto the tray as Emma gingerly carried it up the stairs. A step before the last it finally did spill, earning a quiet swear from Emma. She carried it the rest of the way to the master bedroom, turning to push the door open with her shoulder.

Regina opened her eyes at the sound of the opening door.

"What are you doing?" She asked skeptically, watching Emma carry the tray in. Emma paused.

"Um, bringing you soup?" She said, almost asking for permission to continue. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. Her movements were slow. Emma could see her muscles strain as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"It will make you feel better." Emma told her.

"I feel fine." Regina protested. Though she didn't stop Emma from setting the tray in her lap. "You spilled." She added, pointing to the tray.

"I haven't really done this much." Emma defended. Regina eyed her warily, but picked up the spoon resting by the bowl. Her hand shook as she lifted some of the liquid to her lips. Emma stood by the edge of the bed, wishing she could help.

She'd gone back to bury her victim that morning, only able to leave the house with Ruby keeping watch out front. A large stone now marked his grave, sitting at the base of the tree where he died. She'd hoped the act would help her move on. But it felt like her crime was etched across her forehead. And she was having trouble pushing the sight of the man's body from her mind.

Regina lowered the spoon after her first sip. "You don't have to babysit me." She snapped.

Emma simply nodded and headed for the door. She pulled it almost shut behind her, hovering in the doorway, with nowhere else to go.

* * *

Three days, and Regina had still not been out of bed. Today Emma had already rushed Henry off to school and dusted every surface. The cleaning helped keep her mind off of Regina's continuing slumber.

She was taking a break, eating a bowl of Henry's Lucky Charms, when she thought she heard the stairs creek. She paused, a spoonful of cereal halfway to her mouth. When she heard the creek again she dropped the spoon and headed to the foyer.

Sure enough, she found Regina slowly descending the stairs. One of Regina's hands clutched the banister while the other held her black robe pulled tightly around her. She stopped when she saw Emma.

"I'm hungry." Regina explained harshly, already defending her decision.

When Emma didn't argue, Regina started walking again. Emma rushed to the foot of the stairs.

"You should have texted me." She finally protested.

"I think I can manage walking to my own kitchen." Regina said. She cautiously watched the stairs as she made her way to the main floor. Emma wasn't brave enough to make her turn back. She let Regina walk slowly into the kitchen, hovering close by just in case.

Regina didn't argue with Lucky Charms, perhaps knowing it was better than anything Emma would try to cook. Emma pretended to eat even after her bowl was empty, not wanting to rush Regina.

She waited almost thirty minutes before she felt confident in ushering her back upstairs. And she only could when she saw Regina's eyes start to grow heavy, and her grip loosen on her spoon.

Regina let Emma loop an arm around her waist when she had troubled ascending the stairs. Emma had to lift her over the last step, and half carry her back to the bedroom. As she helped Regina slide under the covers, Emma knew it had only gone without protest because Regina was too tired to speak. As she stepped quietly from the room, she heard Regina mumble "Tomorrow" Before the snores took over.

* * *

The front door slammed shut behind Henry. Emma absentmindedly walked over and locked it. Her family had been home for five days and her worry had settled into habits. The shower in the master bathroom turned on above her and she hurried for the stairs.

Emma knocked furiously on the master bathroom door.

"Regina?" She called. No Answer.

"Regina?" She tried again. After a few second Regina responded, "I'm fine." Emma didn't move from her perch by the door.

"I'm right here if you need me." She called back. No answer again. Emma leaned closer to the door. She strained to listen, her arms folded nervously across her chest. One minute passed. Then another.

"Emma?" A nervous voice asked from somewhere beneath the sound of the shower.

"I'm here." Emma answered. Silence. Emma tried the doorknob and found it unlocked.

She pushed the door open to see Regina sitting on the edge of the tub. She clutched her robe around her, her hair a freshly brushed mess about her shoulders. The shower roared behind her but Regina looked worried about stepping under the blast.

"I need to wash my hair." Regina explained. She stared at the floor but Emma could still see her disappointment in herself. Emma nodded and stepped forward, pulling the handheld showerhead from its base.

She ran a hand through Regina's hair as she wet it down. Regina latched her hands to Emma's waist to keep from falling backwards.

Emma knew better than to expect a conversation. She was even too nervous to look Regina in the eye. She knew she would find the tears Regina was desperately trying to hide. She completed her task without a sound.

* * *

The quick click of heels descending the stairs signaled Regina's recovery.

"I'm going back to work today." She declared when Emma stepped into the room. She held her coat expectantly in Emma's direction. Emma stepped forward and rolled her eyes as she took the coat from Regina's grasp. She guessed Regina had simply gotten used to giving her tasks. She held up the coat anyway and Regina easily slipped her arms into each sleeve.

Regina didn't give Emma a second look, her determined gaze focused on the front door. She strode to it, pulling it open with a confident swish. She adjusted her coat before heading outside.

Emma pushed the door closed and locked it. It took her a second to remember Henry had already left. She was the only in the house. She headed back into the foyer. The friendly silence she'd welcomed during Regina's recovery now felt empty and cold.

Emma sunk her hands into her pockets. Her help was no longer needed here. She was surely overstaying any welcome she may have had. She didn't want to see David and Mary Margaret yet, or intrude on Ruby and Belle, but she didn't know if she was allowed to stay.

She didn't walk through town. She didn't want to run into anyone. Answer any questions. She returned to the one place she still felt in control.

The stone marker looked out of place. It occurred to Emma she didn't know whether there was anyone to tell. Any family that would be looking for the man. She pushed the thought away. She wasn't here for guilt.

The grave was a reminder that she saved her family. That her actions were necessary. That she could do anything she needed to protect them. She was looking for comfort. Looking for-

"Looking for something?" A woman's voice sounded behind her. She spun around. In a flash, a hand was buried in Emma's chest. It shocked her, but she wasn't scared.

_Maybe it would be easier this way_, She thought. Maybe if someone else took over she wouldn't feel so lost. No more decisions. Maybe it would be a relief.

And maybe that was all it took to bring down the barrier. Because a second later she was staring down at her beating heart, in the hand of Mother Superior. _The Blue Fairy._

The heart pulsed bright red. Emma thought for a second she could still feel the beats in her chest. Somewhere past the glow, a small speck of black stared back at them. A chill shot through Emma's spine. She looked up at Mother Superior. Her presence, despite her most recent actions, was oddly calming.

She looked at Emma with a soft smile. Even her grip on the heart was gentle. Emma couldn't let go of her trust in the woman, so she clung to her chance at guidance instead. This was someone who might have all the answers she was looking for.

She took a deep breath and felt the butterflies in her stomach settle. It felt nice. It felt weird, watching her heart pump invisible blood, but the energy radiating off Mother Superior was warm. Friendly. _Safe._

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." Mother Superior said. She turned and headed past the Slender Man's grave. "Follow me." She added.

Emma was wary, but her feet started moving anyway. She followed Mother Superior deeper into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

Mother Superior's robe swept gracefully against each twisted tree root she stepped over. Emma watched it as she followed. It threatened to catch on worn bark but each time pulled free, as if the woods themselves were afraid to intervene.

The thought reminded Emma why she was following. Or rather, reminded her that she _didn't know_ why. The idea had been planted there. She turned her attention to her own steps, marching after an empty mission. She stopped walking.

Mother Superior must have heard it because she stopped too. She turned to face Emma but didn't speak. She knew the question was coming.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked. It then occurred to her they were simply putting more space between themselves and an interruption. But, an interruption of what? She changed the question.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"I didn't. I followed you." Mother Superior answered. "Why were you back at that man's grave?"

"I could have found another way." Emma's response tumbled from her mouth before she even realized she was thinking it.

"You had to make a choice." Mother Superior said. An image flashed through Emma's mind. Mother Superior talking to a dark figure towering over her.

"You sent him." Emma spoke as she realized who the figure was. Mother Superior avoided the question.

"Don't worry." She said. "There are plenty of dead children who would say he deserved it." The words cast sorrow over her face for a moment. The look dragged Emma's mind off track, allowing some force in her head to prod for another answer. _Why had she come back?_

"I had no where else to go." Emma admitted.

"You're the Sherriff. You couldn't go to the station?" Mother Superior asked. _People can find me there, _Emma thought.

"I wasn't up for conversation." She said instead. "They don't really need me anyway."

"You're the savior. Do you expect to hide every time you're afraid?"

"I'm not scared." Emma argued. _Savior_. The title still felt like a mistake.

"You're lost." Mother Superior paused, and for a second Emma thought it was a question.

"Many of us are. " Mother Superior continued. "Including your parents. That's why they lash out. They need to go home with their friends, to their kingdom." Emma was tired of the plea. Her voice rose as she defended her side once again.

"And everyone who doesn't belong there? I don't, neither does Henry, or…" _Regina, _she thought. Her mind wandered to her newest worry. What would happen to Regina if they went back? What kind of punishment would David and Mary Margaret allow?

"It's true, going back won't solve your problems." Mother Superior agreed. "But has keeping everyone here? Do you even know where you're sleeping tonight?"

"I- I." Emma stammered, searching for a response. But it was true. She didn't know. She looked to the ground as she finally let her reality wash over her. Mother Superior took a step closer.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." She said softly. But it did hurt. Emma looked at her heart, still held out in the open. The dark spec seemed to grow before her eyes. She hadn't even gotten _that _right.

"Emma, I can help you." The voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"How?" She whispered.

"What if you didn't have to choose? What if you could give everyone what they want?" Mother Superior inquired. "I have a way, but you must be willing to help me in return."

Emma was willing. She would do anything for the chance to fix everything. Her inner pleading for it drowned out her suspicions.

"What it is? What do I have to do?" She asked. Mother Superior turned and took a few slow steps, as if trying to lead Emma's mind to a solution on her own. It was working. A thought whispered through her mind.

"A door…" Emma said, Mother Superior turned back around. A smile played at the corner of her mouth. The idea became clearer. "A doorway?"

"Exactly." But she didn't continue.

"Um, okay." There was something else there, behind the thought. Another, more sinister whisper, just out of reach. But as Emma's mind stretched for it, it disappeared. As if it had never occurred to her. She was left with a more pressing question.

"A doorway to where?" She asked.

"Everywhere." Mother Superior whispered excitedly. "Every land that magic has ever touched would be in reach."

"Even if that were possible, it can't be safe." Emma shook her head. "I've seen what's over there."

"There would be a lock." Mother Superior offered. "Something a trusted group could control. You, Me, Rumplestiltskin… Regina."

The way she paused before she said the name. The way she left it for last. _She knew_. Of course she did. She probably heard from Mary Margaret. Emma didn't ask.

"You can't expect them to agree to this." She said.

Mother Superior scoffed at her concern. "They can be convinced."

"The four of us. That's all it would take?" Emma asked.

Mother Superior slid a black wand from beneath her robe. She sneered down at it as she turned it over in her hand.

"Because I have this." She said. _Or was it a thought?_ A series of images flooded through Emma's mind. It took her a moment to realize what they were. _Memories._

_Torn wings, a desperate cry, a fairy's wicked laugh, a stolen wand._

The images were pulled quickly away. They weren't meant for Emma. She wasn't supposed to know. Her mind cleared and she was left staring into Mother Superior's eyes. She looked angry. Or was she…_ worried. _

Pain erupted in Emma's chest. She gasped as the pressure pulled her down to one knee. She looked up and saw Mother Superior's hand clenched around her heart. When the grip loosened, she caught her breath.

She'd been thinking something. Something important. She clung to the fragments, trying to piece them together. _A glare, a grip too tight, a hidden truth. _But now Mother Superior watched her with a kind gaze, and within seconds the pieces had faded like a dream.

"Together we can change everything." Mother Superior appealed, "Your family can _have _everything. Don't you want that?"

Emma did want that. She liked this plan. Though she couldn't tell if it was her brain, or the hand around her heart, that was guiding her. As if on cue, Mother Superior stepped forward.

"You'll need this." She said. Emma stood. Before she could prepare herself, Mother Superior shoved the heart back into her chest.

It pushed her back a step. Emotions rushed through her. They were dark, as if her heart was pumping out poison. They hung heavy across her shoulders and clawed at her throat. Tears built up behind her eyes. For a moment she wanted to rip the heart back out. But now she had a way to fight her fear. She looked up at Mother Superior.

"I'll help you." Emma agreed. Mother Superior nodded.

"You'll know when it's time." She said. She swept the wand through the air between them and Emma felt her eyes grow heavy. She let them shut for just a second.

When she opened them again, it was dark. She lay curled on the ground, her head resting on a rock. She sat up and looked around her. Mother Superior was gone.

Her phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and saw she'd already missed a call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Where are you?" It was Henry's voice on the other end.

"Um," Emma looked around as she stood. "Just finished work."

"Well, hurry up." He laughed. "We're waiting for you."

"I'll be right there." She told him. She stared at the ground she'd slept on as she hung up. She knew where she was. She recognized that rock. The marker on the tall man's grave. Emma turned towards town. She knew her way back from here.

She paused at the front door to check her clothes for any lingering dirt. She raised a hand to knock, but stopped herself and tried the doorknob instead. Sure enough, the door swung open. Henry's voice led her to the dining room.

"You should really keep the door locked." She said as she walked in. They were already eating.

"Sorry, I was hungry." Henry explained. Emma noticed they had set a place for her. Regina stood and reached for one of the dishes waiting on the table.

"Here." She offered. Emma took the dish and sat.

"Thanks." She said. She gestured with the dish, but she was more grateful for the company than the food. Regina smiled in response. Her small nod told Emma she understood what the thanks was really for.

They didn't make Henry clean. It was fast work with the two of them. Almost too fast. They were done before Emma was ready to leave. She stared down at the island until Regina turned from the sink to face her.

"I guess I should go." Emma said. She walked to the doorway.

"Thank you." Regina blurted out, stopping her. "For helping me this week."

"I'm glad you're okay." Emma smiled back at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Emma turned and headed for the front door. Halfway through the foyer she heard the quick click of heels behind her.

"Emma, wait." Regina called. Emma spun back around. Regina stood in the doorway, trying to act nonchalant.

"You can stay." She said, her gaze dropping to the floor. "If you'd like." Emma had no words, just a sigh of relief. She felt herself finally relax. When Regina glanced back up at her, Emma was already smiling.

Emma didn't bring up Mother Superior. There were even moments she wondered if their conversation had really happened. But all night, even after they awkwardly climbed into bed and after Regina's breathing slowed, she couldn't stop replaying it.

Regina looked younger when she slept. And so innocent. It renewed Emma's fear that someone would try to harm her, and her greater fear that their foes would be family. She rolled over to face the wall, afraid her stare would wake Regina. She didn't want her to know that even when they were safe, even laying this close in their bed, she couldn't sleep.


End file.
